Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration and a method for triggering at least one electrically triggerable magnet with a suitably targeted triggering power, through which the magnet switches a switching element into a desired switching position in which the switching element is retained.
In order to trigger bistable magnet valves used in multitemperature refrigerators, circuit configurations and methods as defined above are known that serve to control a flow of refrigerant to evaporators located in compartments of different temperature. Such circuit configurations used in refrigerators have a logic section on the input side that is used to evaluate control parameters, such as temperature regulator signals. With the aid of the logic section a triac or two antiparallel thyristors on the circuit output side are triggered in order to act upon the bistable magnet valve with the appropriate triggering power. In those semiconductor components, power surges in the mains supply voltage can cause so-called "overhead ignition", by which an unintended trigger pulse to the magnet valve is generated that then shifts the magnet valve out of a desired position dictated by the temperature regulator signals into its contrary switching position. Such an event can mean that the temperature in one freezer compartment of a two-temperature refrigerator appliance rises above the permitted value, so that the food stored in it is markedly impaired, at least in appearance and taste, while on the other hand a temperature drop in the refrigerator compartment of the appliance can mean that containers cooled with liquid refrigerant are destroyed.